1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sit-up exerciser, especially to a sit-up exerciser for assisting sit-ups.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
Doing sit-ups is simple, requires little space and is commonly performed in strength training, especially training of abdominal muscles and hip flexors.
However, researches have indicated that when performing sit-ups arching of a back, buttocks and abdominal muscles are affected and vertebral column and lumbar vertebral disc are at risk of damage or injury.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a sit-up exerciser to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.